Memories of Us
by zombies.eat.love
Summary: I can't even begin to tell you how or when it began. I guess I always knew it in the back of my head, I just never fully realized it. My name is Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, and this is the story of how I fell madly, irrevocably in love with one Fred Fabian Weasley. Rated M for language&violence. characters differ from how they were portrayed in the books; OOC.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own Harry Potter. Our wonderful, magnificent Queen, JK Rowling owns the Wizarding world and all things pertaining to it. 3 3**

I can't even begin to tell you how or when it began. I guess I always knew it in the back of my mind, I just never fully realized it.

When you fall in love, it isn't usually a sudden thing where one day you wake up and realize, 'Merlins pants! I'm in love with that idiot!' No. It's more like you wake up and realize you like their smile. Then the next day you realize you love the way their eyes twinkle with mirth when they are telling a joke. It's small thoughts about them every day until finally after weeks of this you wake up and realize 'Merlins pants! I'm in love with that idiot!'

My name is Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, and this is the story of how I fell madly, irrevocably in love with one Fred Fabian Weasley. Who else can say they love a man who makes them laugh constantly, who protects them with everything they have, who would die for them, and is one of their best friends?


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Hogwarts

The first time I met Fred, I thought he was a prat. I mean, he was sitting there with George telling my fellow first years about how they were going to have to fight a troll, a dragon, and a Banshee to be sorted. Now, I didn't know how we were going to be sorted, but honestly?! A first year going up against those creatures isn't likely.

"Guys, don't listen to them. They are lying! Theres no way the Headmaster is going to make first years with no experience battle those creatures. Those boys are just trying to scare us." I told them in my best grown up voice. (looking back now, I realize it was a snooty stuck up know-it-all voice).

"Oh really? And how would you know, ickle firstie? Have you been to Hogwarts? No. But Gred and I have been and we had to fight those things." One of the ginger twins replied.

"Gred? Really, what kind of name is Gred?" I looked at my fellow year mates, "Are you seriously going to listen to a guy whos name is Gred?"

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with the name Gred or the name Forge!"

"I get it. One of you is named Fred, the other is named George. That's pretty smart to twist your names up like that… are you nine years old or something? Guys, don't listen to these two, most likely all we will need to do is do a little magic. May they will give us a spell that tells us where we belong." And with that, I walked out of the compartment and continued looking for Trevor, a nice—if not forgetful—boy named Neville's toad.

When we got to the castle and it was time for sorting, I was kind of nervous. What if those boys had been right? I didn't even try and prepare! I should have read about them the rest of the way to school so I would know how not to get killed! Getting killed was NOT on my to-do list. Although, getting expelled would be worse than death, I thought. Man, I was wrong. There are many things in life worse than expulsion.. but, I digress.

So, we are in the great hall, and Professor McGonagall sets this ratty old hat on a stool, and it starts to sing. I was pretty damn surprised. I knew this was all magic, but I didn't think anyone would be able to enchant a freaking hat to sing and think! That's just crazy.

The hat finished its song, and the professor began calling people's names so they could be sorted. She called my now friend Hannah Abbot up and the hat yelled HUFFLPUFF! So see, I was right. We didn't have to fight anything, we just had to wear a silly old hat. I ended up being sorted into Gryffindor, even though the Hat seriously debated putting me in Ravenclaw. I was really glad I got Gryffindor though, because the Ravenclaws kind of looked really stuck up, and like they thought they were better than everyone. Plus, there were a couple of really annoying people on the train who got sorted into Ravenclaw—I definitely didn't want to deal with sharing a common room or a dorm with them for seven years.

The downside to Gryffindor? Yeah, you guessed it. The Weasley twins were in that house. I knew one thing for certain though, I definitely liked 'Gred and Forge' better than their brother Ron. He was a complete Arse on the train, and he seemed like he was an arse all the time. Ron, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom all ended up in Gryffindor, so pretty much everyone whose name I got on the train, were in the same house as I was.

Now, I just needed to make friends. Hopefully I would be able to here where I wasn't the weird girl who made weird things happen around her. I was normal here, we were all witches and wizards and we could all do 'weird' things.


	3. Ch 2 Troll! In the girls bathroom!

Chapter 2. Troll!

**Well, shizz, I forgot to mention that I don't own Harry Potter. Our Lovely Queen Jk Rowling owns the wizarding world. J **

Nothing interesting really happened between getting to Hogwarts, and Halloween. I was lonely, and had no friends seeing as everyone thought I was a stuck up know-it-all. I was beginning to think that I would never have friends, and I thought that would be okay, people were fickle, where as my books were always there for me to learn from. Anyways, I was walking to lunch after charms class when I overheard Ron saying that it was no wonder that I had no friends, and I lost it. I ran past him and locked myself in the bathroom and cried for the rest of the day.

* * *

I was getting up to leave when all of a sudden I hear a thumping noise coming from the hallway. And then I smell it. The grossest thing I have ever smelled in my entire life is the stench of that Mountain Troll.

I almost died. Hell, I would have died if Harry and Ronald hadn't of came in and saved me. Needless to say, we all got along after that. There is no better bonding moment than almost being murdered by Troll.

* * *

So, I got back to the common room, and there's Fred—I could tell it was Fred because he has a mole on his ear and George doesn't, plus, his smile was bigger than Georges. He walked over to me, put his arm over my shoulder and said;

"See, Granger? I told you you were going to have to fight a Troll. But did you believe me? Of course you didn't."

I actually smiled a little at that one before coming back with, "well, actually you were still wrong. I didn't have to fight a troll to be sorted. So, I was right to not believe you." I moved out from under his arm, stuck my tongue out at him and ran up to my dormitory.

That night I dreamt of a giant troll attacking me with its club, while Fred tried to tell me how to defend myself. The club came down on me, but I wasn't hurt! Fred had jumped in front of me and was unconscious, which angered me enough to defeat the troll. I woke up right as I started crying over Freds body.

When I woke up, I was crying. 'this is quite odd' I thought to myself. I had never had a dream featuring a boy throwing himself in front of me to save me. Needless to say, I ended up having a very strange day, avoiding Fred and George, and hanging out with Harry and Ron.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey! Sorry my chapters are so freaking short . I hate short chapters, but seeing as I am just starting this story out, my chapters are going to be kind of short to begin with. Hopefully i can get a rhythem going on with later chapters where they are longer.

Well, lovelies, if you would be so kind as to review, I would send you virtual cookies and virtual brownies. oh, and of course virtual Butterbeer! :D

Cheers!

xx .love 3


	4. Chapter 3 Second year begins

**I don't own Harry Potter. Our Lovely Queen Jk Rowling owns the wizarding world. :)****  
**

I didn't have many crossings with the twins for the rest of my First year; it wasn't until once again on the train heading back for our second year that I saw Fred again.

I was worried sick, walking up and down the corridors searching for Harry and Ron, but they were nowhere to be found! I was terrified! What if something happened to them, and they were hurt.. I couldn't lose my friends right after finding them.

As I was wandering the halls, I saw Fred and George talking to some students. They were first years, because they didn't have a house on their robes, plus, one was Ginny Weasley. Fred and George were sitting there telling them that they were going to have to fight trolls to be sorted! For Merlins sake! Did they have nothing better to do than terrorize poor kids who were already terrified?!

"He is lying to you guys," I state as I walk closer to them.

"Oh, don't listen to her, she's just upset because her troll ended up almost killing her last year." One of the twins said. I'm pretty sure it was Fred—his ears are a little bit bigger than Georges.

"That was on Halloween, you blabbering baboon! It's not Trolls, I swear guys it is just a sor…" I started to say, but halfway through my voice was cut off. Odd, maybe you can't tell new students how you are really sorted. Interesting. "Well, apparently I can't tell you how you will be sorted, but just know, whatever these to imbeciles tell you, it's false." I finish.

"For Merlins sake.."

"Granger, why can't you.."

"Let us have our.."

_"fun?"_ They finish in tandem.

"Must you speak like that? Your giving me a headache." I retort while rubbing my temples. These boys are going to be the death of me. "Oh! Do you two by chance know where your brother and Harry are? I can't find them, and I'm worried."

"Nope, last we saw.."

"Them, they were outside.."

"The barrier, then we ran.."

"Through, and we haven't seen.."

"Them since.."

"We wonder if.."

"They decided to skip the train.."

"In order to take Dad's.."

"Car. If they did, I wish they would.."

"_Have taken us with them!_"

Oh these boys are really going to be the death of me.

"They wouldn't do that, well, Ron might, but Harry is much too nice to do that." Ginny blushes as she finishes that statement.

"Ginny here has a crush.."

"On the Boy-Who-Lived.."

"you should have seen her.."

"Face when she walked downstairs this summer.."

"And saw him at our table while she was still in her.."

_"Pajamas!"_ they finish.

By the end of this, Poor Ginny's whole face was scarlet.

"You two are so rude! Ginny, who don't you and your friends come with me and we can go find a compartment away from these two jerks?"

She happily agreed, and we spent the rest of the journey talking about Hogwarts. And about some odd creatures this girl named Luna kept on talking about. I think she was making it all up, because I have never read about them. And I have read pretty much everything on magical creatures.

As the train pulled into Hogsmead station and the first years went with Hagrid to the lake, one of the twins caught up with me and decided to ride to the school with me in the carriages.

"I'm sorry we like to tease little first years. It's the most fun we have on the long boring train ride. You should have heard the stories we were told our first year! They make what were saying like a nap on a soft fluffy cloud." He said.

"That doesn't make it right for you to pick on first years, Fred."

"Sure it d—wait! How did you know that I'm Fred?! No one can tell us apart, not even our mother!"

"Easily. You have bigger ears than your brother, plus, your voice is slightly different, and your hair is a touch lighter of a red." I smirk at his flabbergasted expression. "Also, you really should be nicer to your sister. That really wasn't nice of you to make fun of her in front of her new classmates."

"You are way too smart. I'm scared. Remind me to never get on your bad side with the amount you pay attention to detail. About my sister, she knows I love her, and that I have to tease her—its my job as her older brother." He retorts.

"Aren't big brothers supposed to protect you, and beat up people who are mean to their little sisters?"

"Well, see, she has all the other brothers to do the whole nice thing, but Georgie and I, well, we're the pranksters, so we have to tease her. But if anyone besides us were to give her a hard time, they would find their lives full of pranks that really aren't too nice."

I sit there and think about that for a while. I mean, I get that they are pranksters; everyone in the school knows they are pranksters. I wonder what it would be like to have a big brother who teased me, but protected me fiercely. I come to the conclusion that Ginny is lucky, because not only does she have two brothers who are not just her brothers, but also her friends, protectors, and who know how to make her laugh.

"Ginny is lucky to have you guys. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go sit with Neville for the feast since Harry and Ron seem to be missing. I will talk to you later, Fred." I smile at him as I walk towards Neville.

Maybe Fred isn't as bad I first thought him to be.


	5. Chapter 4 You did WHAT!

Chapter 4 You did WHAT?!

**I don't own Harry Potter. Our Lovely Queen Jk Rowling owns the wizarding world. ****J**

"You two did what?!" I yelled after Harry told me how he and Ronald had gotten to school. "You two seriously act as if you want to be expelled!"

"Hermione, We didn't want to drive to school, we just couldn't get through the barrier, and we didn't think to just wait for Ron's mum and dad to come back through. I'm sorry. I really don't like doing things that will end up killing me…or worse getting me expelled." Harry smirked at me.

"Why do you find it necessary to keep reminding _me_ about expulsion? It's you two who need the reminding how serious expulsion is." I retorted.

"Granger we heard you.."

"shouting. What's wrong this…"

"_Time?_" Fred and George said as they both appeared behind me.

"Don't you two have something better to do than eavesdrop? Oh, that's right, you don't. But since you're so nosy, and since you'll know about it by tomorrow anyways, I guess I can tell you…or maybe I won't. I don't know yet. You two will probably be really jealous." I smirked at the identical looks on their faces.

"Granger, we promise that we will behave for at least a week if you tell us." Fred gave me his best puppy dog pout. It was rather cute. Wait—what?! I didn't think that. He was an annoying prat, he was in no way cute!

"I doubt that, but I'll tell you anyways. Harry and Ron stole the car, flew to Hogwarts, and crashed into the whomping willow." I told them with one breath, as Harry and Ron tried to look innocent. Key word here being tried, because the two of them fail miserably at not looking guilty. After that I walked up to the girls dormitory to go to sleep. They can work it all out on their own.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry its so short! Also, that I havent posted in like a month or more! :( I'm horrible, and I'm sorry! :( I should have another chapter or two up tonight to make up for it. Also, I'm going to be skipping from here to third year, and I'm pretty much only going to do one chapter per year, until sixth year, things will pick up between Hermione and Fred then. :) **

**Random thought here, but I have noticed that there are always Fred pairings, but i dont think I've ever seen a George/character story. Why is that? lol. **

**Anyways, have some virtual cookies, and some butterbeer, sit back, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**3 .love :3 **


	6. Chapter 5 Hospital Ward

**I don't own Harry Potter. Our Lovely Queen Jk Rowling owns the wizarding world. ****J**

Second year wasn't too exciting, I mean, I was petrified for a while, and Harry killed a basilisk and saved Ginny, but other than that noting too intriguing happened.

Third year on the other hand, oh boy has it been interesting! I mean, we have had the best Defense professor ever! I doubt we will even get another like Lupin. Sadly, he has resigned because he's a werewolf. Who cares? He is a great man and he actually taught us things unlike Quirrel and Lockhart. I must admit, I liked Lockhart at first. I mean his charming smile, the stories of everything he had done, what was there not to like? Oh, yeah, the fact that he was a giant liar and hadn't done anything he claimed he had. Anyways, back to third year.

Harry, Ron, and I found out that an innocent man had been framed for Harry's parents' death, we found the rat who actually betrayed Harry's parents but he escaped. We found out that professor Lupin is a werewolf, and was also one of Harry's parents' friends. Most importantly, Harry found his godfather, Sirius Black (the innocent man). Oh! And, I finally got to punch that git Malfoy in the face! And then Harry and I went back in time.

We saved Buckbeak the hippogriff from death, we saved Harry and Sirius from hundreds of dementors, we saved ourselves from being attacked by a werewolf, and we freed Sirius who flew away with Buckbeak, promising to keep in touch. So there's an overview of our year. Now, I'm lying in the Hospital Ward, trying to make sense of the year, and trying to remember as much stuff as possible for the upcoming end of year exams.

"Oi! Granger! How are you?" a very concerned looking ginger asked as he walked into the room.

"You know, Fred, I do have a name, and ironically it is not Granger." I retorted back to him.

"Fine, How are you, Hermione?" Fred rephrased, with actual concern in his eyes.

"I'm doing good, just some bumps and bruises, Fred. I will live."

"Great! What would life be here at Hogwarts if I didn't have you to tease?" he said with a giant smile.

"Oh, I think you would manage. You could always tease Ron about sleeping with an animagus rat for the past three years, that would be highly intriguing. Actually, even with me still being here you should tease him about that.. often."

"Are you actually asking me to tease and prank someone? I never thought I'd see the day! I've corrupted you!"

"Yes, I am and no you haven't, I just need some laughter in my life, help fix me up from those bloody dementors. Even if they weren't trying to suck the life out of me, I still felt there effects. Its awful how they try and take away your happiness. I don't think I would wish that on my greatest enemy. Well, actually, I take that back there are a few people who deserve it."

"Yeah…I can't even find a joke about them, me! Unable to think of a joke! How sick is that?! Anyways, I snuck in here while Poppy wasn't looking, so I better get out of here before she throws me out again." He stood up to leave and started walking away. But then he stopped, turned around, and came back and gave me a hug. It was quite possibly the best hug of my entire existence, where his skin touched mine I felt sparks, and I had butterflies in my belly.

After he finally left, I tried to think about exams, but all I could think about was Fred Weasley and how I really shouldn't have a crush on him.


	7. Chapter 6 Hogsmeade!

**I don't own Harry Potter. Our Lovely Queen Jk Rowling owns the wizarding world. ****J**

Fourth year so far was okay, I guess. I mean, I'm terrified because Harry has been entered in the Tri-wizard tournament. People have DIED in the tournament! Plus, he is only 14 while the other three are 17! It is ridiculous that Dumbledore is actually allowing Harry to compete! On top of that drama, Ronald is being stupid, as usual, and blames Harry for being chosen—even though he didn't enter himself—and therefore refuses to talk to him. I understand that Ron is jealous and wishes he could get some fame, but honestly, he needs to grow up and realize that his best friend did not enter himself.

Anyways, I digress off of my little tangent there. Today is a Hogsmead visit, and I'm not sure that I am going to go. I mean, why would I want to go by myself, since Harry is being moody about having to be in this tournament, which I totally understand, I'm terrified as well, I can't even begin to fathom how he must feel right now, but he shouldn't shut me out. It's like he hasn't noticed how smart I am, I am pretty damn sure I could help him out with some ideas for the first task (even if we don't know what the task is yet). And I'm not going with Ronald. I don't think I could stand to listen to him going on and on about how unfair it is that Harry gets to compete. I'm pretty sure I would end up snapping at him, and then he would be pissed at both of us, which wouldn't be a good thing.

Once again, I digress. I'm sitting in the common room reading through the rules for the Tri-Wizard tournament to see if I can find any loop holes that will allow Harry to not have to compete. Honestly, I cant find a thing! Even if—heaven forbid—he loses a limb during one of the tasks, he is still expected to compete in the next task! This is so absurd!

"Earth to Granger….. Any one there? Hello? Granger? OI! Hermione!" I finally snapped out of my own thoughts and saw Fred standing in front of me.

"Oh, Hello Fred. Sorry about that. I'm just so stressed."

"I noticed. This is why you are going to put down whatever it is your reading right now, and you're coming to Hogsmead with me." Fred grinned cheekily at me.

"No Fred, I can—" I started to protest, but was cut off by Fred pulling the rules out of my hands and then pulling me up marching me towards the portrait hole. "I guess I have no choice then, eh? Do I at least get to grab my cloak?"

"Nope! I've already got it for you. Let's go! We're going to have fun! We're going to get lots and lots of sweets, were going to drink lots and lots of Butterbeer, and if we can manage it were going to drink some Firewhiskey! And we're going to Zonko's and you're getting a pranking lesson from one of the greatest pranksters in the history of Hogwarts!" Fred spoke so quickly I only caught like half of what he said.

"Okay, I only caught about half of that. And no, I am NOT drinking any firewiskey, and if you do, I may have to tell your mum. Oh, and I didn't know Sirius and Remus were going to be there!" I teased

"You wouldn't dare, Granger. And ha-ha very funny. I was talking about me!" Fred pouted

"I have to tease you. It's so easy! You're so, oh what's the word?" I stopped walking and pretended to think, tapping my index finger against my chin. "Oh, I know… _Gullible!_"

"I am not gullible! If anything, you're gullible, Granger! Now come on, we don't want to be late getting there. We want to have enough time to look around and be awesome." Fred smiled at me, and I'm not going to lie, I melted inside a little. His smile is so incredible.

We spent the rest of the walk there just talking about random things. Surprisingly we talked about homework a bit. Fred is actually quite smart especially in Charms, Potions, and Defense. We had an actual intelligent conversation, I was very surprised, I thought he was just a goofball who didn't take his studies seriously. But he does, because he needs those subjects to help develop things for his pranks. He had to use charms and potions to make those ton-tongue toffees that they slipped Dudley when they picked up Harry for the Quidditch cup. Needless to say, I was pleasantly surprised.

As we entered the small village the first place we went to was The Three Broomsticks to get some Butterbeer and to warm up after the walk.

"So, Rosemerta, can I get a Firewhiskey?" Fred attempted to ask flirtily of the barkeep.

"Fred Weasley! You are not 17! Your mum would kill me if I let you have firewiskey. So, no. How about I give you and Miss. Granger two Butterbeers? On the house because you make me laugh" Rosemerta answered between laughs.

"Darn. Okay. Thanks doll." Fred threw a wink at her as she handed us our drinks.

We sat down and started talking again. Fred decided now was the time to plan out how our trip was going to go.

"So, first were here and were drinking our Butterbeer. Next, we are going to Honeydukes, and I am going to buy you some sweets, and you're going to buy me some. It will be a complete surprise what were getting for each other. Next, we will go to the bookstore, because I'm pretty sure you practically live there when you come here, and you can get a fill of all the new book smells, and I can look at the prank books. Then, we shall be going to Zonko's where I will stock up on my prank supplies, and I will be getting you a prankster starter kit. We will end our day by stopping at the Hogs Head to see if we can get some firewhiskey there. Don't look at me like that, Granger. You know you want to try it."

"It sounds like you've had this planned out for a while. It sounds good to me, but we will see about that firewiskey, I'm not sure it's a good idea to drink that then go back to school! What if we get caught! We could be expelled, or get a detention!"

"Everything will be fine Hermione, I promise."

He stared at me with his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. How could I resist those eyes? I couldn't and I couldn't form a coherent reply, so I just nodded.

We left The Three Broomsticks and headed to Honeydukes, where I bought Fred some of their best chocolate, Bernie Botts every flavor beans, a blood flavored lollipop, a couple sugar quills, and some of those candies that when you eat them, you make certain animal sounds. Fred bought me pretty much the same stuff, just instead of the blood flavored lollipop he got me a garlic flavored one, and he didn't get me the animal candies.

"Come on, you should try one!" Fred pouted at me as he held out the animal sound candies.

"Fine. Give me one that will make me sound like a cat." I relented. He handed me one, and to be sure, I looked at the box and made sure he didn't hand me an embarrassing one. I stuck it in my mouth and then;

"Mrow? Meow? Purrrrrrrrrr." I had said, 'you suck! But that's okay, I think I like you anyways.' I blushed furiously after I said that, so I hid behind my hair.

"Awe, what a cute kitty." Fred smirked as he patted my head.

"Hey, now! Don't make me find Crookshanks and sick him on you." I retorted.

"Fine Granger, you win." He smiled.

Next, we walked to the bookstore where I fell in love with a couple books, and I fell even more in love with the smells of each book. I ended up buying three new novels, while Fred bought himself a new prank book. After we went to Zonkos where I got a whole bunch of new prank stuff that Fred insisted I need. I doubt I will ever use it, but who knows, maybe I'll feel like a prank someday, maybe a prank on Fred. Hmm. That would be interesting.

So, we were finally heading back to Hogwarts, but of course, Fred couldn't just forget about the idea of getting some firewhiskey so we stopped at the Hogs Head. Fred walked up to the barkeep, and asked if we could get some firewhiskey. He said yes.

"Come on, Granger, Live a little! One shot isn't going to kill you! I swear." Fred gave me a puppy dog pout. All I could think about was how my mum and dad always told me not to give in to peer-pressure, but honestly, I wanted to try it. I wanted to rebel a little. I wanted to metaphorically let my hair down. It's not like one drink would turn me into some crazy person who wanted to drink all the time.

"Fine. Get me a damn shot. I need to distress any ways." I smile as Fred hands me the shot. 'Well, here goes nothing I guess.' I think as I take a deep breath, and take the shot. My first thoughts; my throat is on FIRE! And so is my stomach! No wonder this is called FIREwhiskey. It hurts! But then the pain dulls, and it doesn't hurt. It warms me from the inside and it makes me feel good. Hmm. Maybe this stuff isn't so bad. Maybe I should make Harry and Ron drink some of this and make them hug and make up.

"So, Granger, what do you think? It's good, isn't it?" Fred is looking at me with his ever present smirk. I swear, that is his trademark look.

"Stop smirking at me. And it wasn't too bad. I actually kind of liked it." I told him. I then looked to the bar keep and asked, "Could I get another shot, please?"

He handed me another shot, and I downed it just like the first. "Alright, Fred, we should probably head back. You've had four shots already, I think you're good." I told him as I began to drag him out of the bar.

We stumbled our way back up to the school. We kept slipping and stopping to laugh at the most random things. I decided then that firewhiskey was a great way to distress once in a while. I would have to go to Hogsmeade with Fred more often.

We finally got back up to the castle, and made it past Filch without giving away how drunk Fred was, or how tipsy I felt. After we got a safe distance away from him, we started laughing, and Fred started imitating him, making me laugh even more. We finally calmed down enough to get to Gryffindor tower.

"Thank you, Fred. Today was the best day I have had in quite a while. You are a great friend." I smiled at him and then I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"It was my pleasure, Hermione. You deserve to have some fun once in a while. You stress yourself out too much. I'm going to go find George and share my bounty with him. I will see you later, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Fred." I gave him another hug and a smile as I walked up to my dormitory. I spent the night thinking about a certain Fred Fabian Weasley, and how incredible he actually is.

* * *

**So! This is my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoy it! Like I've said, Hermione definitely is not fully in character. shes a bit more easy going, and a lot less goody-good. ** **She is still a know it all, and loves her books, and studying, but shes more free spirited. **

**Also, I kind of have everything planned out for each chapter. And, I have the ending all written out, its wonderful. I was thinking that I'm just going to have this story go until the end of Hermione's seventh year, and then have a sequel for their lives after Voldykinds is dead and gone. But I don't quite know yet. anyways, once again, I hope you all enjoy! **

**Much love, **

** .Love. 3**


	8. Chapter 7 Grimmauld Place

**I don't own Harry Potter. Our Lovely Queen Jk Rowling owns the wizarding world. ****J**

I arrived at Grimmauld place at the end of July, wondering how my friends' summer had been so far. Mum dropped me off at the park that was a couple blocks away, where Mrs. Weasley and Fred came to meet me.

"Have a great rest of your summer, dear. Don't forget to write! Oh, and have a wonderful year, darling." My mum said as she hugged me goodbye.

"I will mum, I'll see you later. I love you." I told her as I grabbed my stuff and started to walk away.

"I love you too, darling." Mum called to me as she got back into our car and drove away.

I was wondering what my parents did while I was away. Did they have a good time in each other's company? Did they have enough things to do while I was away for school? I missed them terribly while I was away at school, but there was no way I would give up the chance to learn to use my magic. At first, I had been worried that I would be homesick almost constantly, and so my mum made sure to send me letters and packages from home every week. It had made me feel better to know they understood that there was no way I would ever be able to leave Hogwarts, and that they supported me in my decision.

"Hermione! Oh, it's wonderful to see you, dear! You're looking a bit peaky; lunch is ready and waiting for us at headquarters." Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled me in for a hug also effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. I loved that about Mrs. Weasley, she was a hugger and her hugs were so motherly and comforting.

When she pulled back, I gave her a smile and told her; "Thank you for letting me come stay, Mrs. Weasley. Has Harry came to stay yet? I really hope he gets to be here for his birthday."

"It is not a problem dear. We absolutely love having you here. Even Freddie here hasn't shut up about you coming all summer. And no, Harry isn't here yet. No matter how much I complain to Albus he insists that Harry needs to stay with his atrocious relatives for a while longer. That man is infuriating." She smiled at me and after making sure there were no muggles around, she shrank my stuff, and I put it all in my pocket.

"So, Fred, you missed me this summer, eh?" I smirked at him as I gave him a hug.

"Let's just say it's more fun to pick on you than it is to pick on my family. I mean, I have been around them my whole life, and you're…" he stopped talking and started blushing profusely. I wonder what that's all about. Fred never blushes about anything.

"I'm what?" I asked.

"You're more fun to pick on seeing as you tend to be a goody goody—for the most part." He winked at me as he said that last part.

I blushed remembering our firewhiskey adventure. "Being a good student isn't a bad thing. So I like learning, and rules." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"oh really, Granger? So juvenile, guess I'll have to challenge you to a race then to see which one of us is more mature. We start here and the first one to the house is more mature! Ready? GO!" he started running.

"No fair! I don't even know where the house is, you jerk!" I started running after him.

"Too bad! I guess I will just end up being the more mature one!" Fred retorted.

"Just go until you get to number 11, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called after me.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" I called back to her as I all out ran. I was only four feet behind Fred. Then two feet. Then we were running next to each other. We stayed at the same pace for a while, laughing, and trying to catch our breath as we ran. Then suddenly, Fred was gone. It's like he apparated. Oh! That jerk! I kept running until I reached my goal, and there was Fred, being scolded by Mrs. Weasley.

"You lose, Fred! You cheated! How could you do that to Herminie, this just proves that you're less mature!" Mrs. Weasley was saying.

"No one ever told me I couldn't apparate. The way I see it, it's totally fair." He responded.

"He's right, Mrs. Weasley. We never said he couldn't apparate, so he won in getting here, but by apparating when we were in a tied position proves that he is less mature because he is willing to use an ability I don't have to achieve his win." I stuck my tongue out at Fred again. He then stuck his tongue out at me.

"You two are just so cute," Mrs. Weasley said (Fred and I both blushed) "Now, Hermione dear, read this piece of parchment and you will be able to see headquarters." She handed me a piece of parchment with Number 12 Grimmauld Place written on it. As I read it, a house began to show itself between number 11 and 13. It was like the muggles who lived on this street never noticed that number 12 was missing, or that it would randomly appear in the middle of the street. It was odd to watch the building stretch itself into existence.

"Alright, dears, let's get inside." Mrs. Weasley began to usher us through the front door. "Oh, and be very quiet as we go inside, try not to knock anything over."

I was curious. Why did we need to be quiet? Was there something in the house that was horrible? Oh, there was. I wasn't paying attention, and I knocked over an umbrella stand that looked like a troll's leg. As it crashed to the ground and screeching scream came from a portrait of the most hideous woman I have ever seen.

"MUDBLOODS! FILTH! BLOOD-TRAITORS! BESMEERING THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCITNT HOUSE OF BLACK! HOW I MUST BE ROLLING IN MY GRAVE HAVING THESE IMBECILES IN MY HOME!" the portrait screamed.

"SHUT UP, you miserable old hag!" a man yelled as he shot a spell at the portrait causing the curtains to cover it again.

"Sorry about that, Hermione, My mother was always a rude old hag." The man said as he turned to face me.

"Sirius! Oh! It's wonderful to see you! How have you been?" I said as I ran forward to give him a hug.

"I've been alright. Just bored being cooped up in this old dump." He replied as we walked to the kitchen.

"Professor Lupin! Oh my goodness, it's great to see you! What are you doing here?" I said as I walked into the kitchen and saw my old defense teacher.

"It's great to see you, too, Hermione. And call me Remus, or at the very least just Lupin or moony. Cause I'm not a professor any more. And I'm just here to keep Padfoot here in line. Plus, I'm working for the order." Remus replied.

"What's the Ord—" I started asking when Fred interrupted me.

"Wait a second. Moony.. Padfoot.. are you…oh sweet merlin.. you have to be.. Are the two of you half of the Marauders? The most amazing Pranking hero's of all time?" Fred asked with his eyes wide and hopeful.

Sirius and Remus started laughing and Sirius finally was able to choke out, "Yep. That's us."

I swear, Fred just about fainted. He got down on his knees and started bowing at their feet. "I'm not worthy to be in your presence, but, by god would I be honored if you could teach me and George some of your amazingness. I would be forever in your debt."

"Moony, should we help him?"

"I don't know, Padfoot, he is a good prankster, I have seen a lot of his pranks. He and his brother may be worthy of learning some of our secrets."

"Sounds good to me. I'll go get the book." Sirius then ran out of the kitchen.

"Oh, wow. Boys. I swear, do you guys just never grow up?" I asked Remus.

"Now, what in the blazes would be the fun of growing up, Hermione?" Remus smiled at me as I shook my head and headed out of the kitchen to find Ginny and Ron.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Dementors, breakdowns, and Marauders, OH MY!

**I don't own Harry Potter. Our Lovely Queen Jk Rowling owns the wizarding world. ****J**

A week after Fred and George found out that they personally knew their heroes; Harry was attacked by dementors, and was effectively expelled from school. What were dementors doing in Surrey anyways? Weren't they magically chained to Azkaban unless ordered to go somewhere? I was going to get to the bottom of this mess, and so I found the Black family library and started to research Hogwarts rules about expulsion, and research everything I could on dementors. What I found chilled my blood. There is absolutely no way to kill the dementors. The demons were immortal and indestructible-for the most part. The only way for them to die was to be stabbed through the chest by a living unicorn's horn. The only good thing about Harry being attacked was that he finally got to come to Grimmauld place.

There was an order meeting when Harry arrived. Ron, Ginny and the twins had clued me into what the Order of the Phoenix was, and I wanted in. if some arse was trying to kill my best friend, and every muggle born and muggle, then I needed to help get rid of him. The adults may have thought that we were too young to be fighting in this war, but we have every right to do so. I for one am not going to sit on the sidelines as my friends and family are murdered. Any ways, back on topic, Harry arrived and he was livid. We hadn't been able to tell him anything that had been going on at headquarters, and he thought we were trying to keep him in the dark. His anger was totally justified, just not at us. We had done nothing wrong. There was something wrong with Harry. He was so angry, and there was a slight look of madness in his eyes.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SOMETHING! I HAVE BEEN GOING CRAZY ALL SUMMER! VOLDEMORT RETURNED AND SUDDENLY NO ONE TELLS ME FUCKING ANYTHING! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Harry yelled.

"We wanted to tell you, Harry! Dumbledore made us promise not to tell you! I'm so sorry. I know that the end of the year was really hard for you. I wish it had ended differently, but we can't go back and change it." I said as I hugged him.

"I-I'm just so lost, 'Mione. What's going to happen? How am I going to stop anyone else from dying? I can't take it if any more people die because of me. Because I couldn't stop the sadistic bastard. What if you were next on his list? What would I do? What if he killed any of the Weasleys? They have been like my family?! Oh Merlin... What if he killed Padfoot or Moony? There would be no ties to my parents if I lost them. I can't do this. I just, I can't, I don't know what to do…" he cried softly as I held him tight. This wasn't the Harry I know and love, this was a Harry who had seen too much death, who had seen so much evil and was breaking. My best friend was changing because of this stupid war. His heart was too kind to be able to handle the death and destruction that Voldemort brought.

"Oh, Harry. You just have to be strong and we have to fight him. I know its hard, and there is going to be so much more death and destruction before Voldemort is gone, but I know you are going to make it through. I know that's not what you're worried about. I'm sure you would go throw yourself infront of the Death Eaters if it kept everyone you love safe, but you need to worry about yourself too. How do you think Sirius and Remus would feel if you died? You must keep strong, and have faith in the fact that Sirius, Remus and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley are in the order and know how to fight. And we are going to learn how to fight too. We're not going to watch Voldemort take over and not have a way to fight him. We are going to win. Just keep faith." Ron and Ginny had joined our hug at this point, and poor Harry was a complete mess.

Fred and George chose that moment to apparate into the room to tell us that dinner was ready, and both of the cheerful prankster twins sobered at the sight of Harry and the both walked over to him, and hugged him. I could see Fred whispering to Harry, and Harry finally smiled a little. After the twins let him go, he cleaned himself up, and we all went downstairs.

"Oi! By the way you git, you never told us that Remus, Sirius, and your dad were Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs!" Fred glared at Harry.

"Oops. I guess it just slipped my mind." Harry glanced at the twins and smirked. "Oh, by the way, the Mauraders are my uncles and dad. Just thought I ought to tell you." The twins' glares intensified, and Harry chuckled before running into the kitchen, and hugging Sirius and Remus.

Fred walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, "You know Granger, we really need to make sure Harry stays okay. He's had a shitty life, and its time for him to have an awesome life."

"I totally agree. Why do you care though? He's not one of your friends, he's your kid brothers friend. So, why the concern?"

"Because is my friend. No he's not a friend, he's like another brother to me. And I keep my eye on my family. He's never had a family, but now he does, and I'm going to make damn sure he stays okay." Fred said and then he walked over and sat down next to George. I don't know why, but at that moment I really just wanted to hug Fred and never let him go. He may be the biggest prankster I know-besides Sirius and Remus-but he has such compassion for others that it is mind blowing. I joined Ginny at the table, and we enjoyed a wonderful dinner, and my thoughts kept returning to a certain redheaded twin.

**A/N**

**Okay, So I seriously suck at updating! which is horrible. I mean, I hate it when I'm reading a story and the author doesn't update for months. So ya'll are probably kinda pissed, which I get. So here is a chapter, it hasnt been edited yet, I will eventually go back over and edit everything becuase my grammar sucks-commas are like, my bestfriends and I _wayyyyyyy _overuse the bastards. lol. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. If I havent mentioned it before, characters are going to be out of character. like Hermione is going to have a bit of a wild side, Harry is going to share his emotions a bit more, qand everything is going to be a bit different. Like, some characters who died in cannon are not going to die in my story, while others who didnt die are going to die. **

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Holiday season, etc. And I hope ya'll have a wonderful new year. 3 **

**Zombies eat love :) **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Hearing results, parties, and movies.

**I don't own Harry Potter. Our Lovely Queen Jk Rowling owns the wizarding world. ****J**

Harry and Mr. Weasley returned to Grimmauld Place with the best of news—Harry won, and he was not going to be expelled! Of course, Mrs. Weasley decided that this was a cause for a party and so a party we had. Tons of Order members came over and we had Butterbeer, tons of food, and tons of sweets in celebration.

But the real party didn't start for us until we returned upstairs to the twins' room. There were drinks, more sweets, and somehow the twins managed to get a muggle telly and had gotten a bunch of movies for us to watch.

"Ohh! This movie is incredible! We should watch it!" I said as my eyes landed on Star Wars.

"What's it about?" Ginny asked.

"It's about a far away galaxy a long time ago. You need to watch it, because I just can't explain it." I answered. "Harry, have you seen it?" I asked.

"I haven't seen it, but I was able to hear it when Dudley watched in the living room once. It sounded pretty awesome." He ran his hand through his messy hair with a look of excitement on his face.

"that's settled then. Fred, put the movie in, please!" I said.

"Um, theres a slight problem with that, 'Mione," Fred started.

"We have never used a telly or a vadieo player before." George finished.

"Oh. Well, first of all, it's a video. And second of all, I'll show you." I replied.

I got the movie all set up and sat down on a pillow between Fred and Harry. The movie started, and all the wizards (and witch) in the room were enthralled by the movie. I was expecting them to talk throughout the whole thing, asking questions on how muggles made movies, asking why the characters couldn't talk to them, or how they got into the telly. It was great to watch their excitement at something that I had taken for granted my whole life. Not even Harry, who had been raised in the Muggle world, said a word throughout the entire thing. It was almost like he neither had ever seen a telly.

When the movie ended everyone was quiet. Then all of a sudden they all started laughing and discussing the movie and wanting to watch another. And so, we watched another. Half way through, I fell asleep, and when I woke up when the movie was over, I found myself cuddled up to Freds side. He grinned down at me and I blushed redder than his hair.

"Alright, you lot," I said as I stood up, "It's probably time for bed."

"One more movie! Its not that late, and Mrs. Weasley hasn't come looking for us to tell us to go to sleep, so we can watch more," Harry said and gave me a pout.

How could I resist that? So I put in the next movie, and sat back down. Needless to say, we all fell asleep during the last movie, and none of us woke up until the next morning.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Trains, Monkeys, Eagles, and Thestrals.

**I don't own Harry Potter. Our Lovely Queen Jk Rowling owns the wizarding world. ****J**

The trip back to Hogwarts was uneventful, the only difference this year was that I was a prefect and I had to do rounds with Ron to make sure everything was in order. As per usual, I caught the twins trying to tell first years the horrors of being sorted. Did they never learn that they would be caught?

"You have to go into the lake.." Fred started.

"And fight the squid.." George continued.

"After that you have to go into the forest.."

"And fight a Giant!"

"I thought it was a troll?"

"No, definitely a Giant, dear brother.."

"Of course! How silly of me to forget old Jalardo. Such a friendly bloke.."

"When he's not trying to eat you, of course."

The poor first years looked absolutely terrified, and no one was trying to help them.

"Fredrick, am I going to have to tell your Mum that you and George are terrifying first years again? Last time she almost came to Hogwarts to make you do the things you told the poor first years." I butted in.

"Oh, 'Mione, don't you understand?" Fred said.

"We're only having a bit of fun.."

"But you always interrupt us!"

"Now why don't you and Ickle Ronnikins go patrol.."

"While we continue our fun." Fred flashed a brilliant smile at me as he finished their tandem speak.

"You two give me a headache. And no, I will not go off and leave you two to terrify more kids. By the way, I can't tell you what the sorting is exactly, but it is absolutely harmless," I told the first years. "Now, Fred, George, You two are going to follow me to the compartment Harry is in. You are then going to stay there and try to cheer him up, or so help me I am going to write to your mum, and tell her all about your deviousness." I then turned on my heel and started walking away.

"Must you say that to them? They're only going to give me more hell for it." Ron mumbled.

"Oh, grow up Ronald." I snapped.

We reached the compartment and I pushed the twins inside before they could try and escape. Harry was sitting next to a blonde girl who was reading a magazine upside down. She looked quite odd, but she had a pleasant smile on her face which made her look quite friendly. Harry was looking out the window, brooding as per usual.

"Harry, the twins have decided to come keep you company. They are not to leave under any circumstances. If they do, you have my permission to place them in full body binds until I return." I smiled at the girl's amused look, and left the compartment.

After a couple hours, Ron and I were done patrolling so we were able to go to the compartment and talk with our friends and eat lunch. When I walked into the compartment, I almost thought I had the wrong one. Instead of Harry, Fred, and George there were three monkeys playing. The only reason I knew I was in the right compartment was because the girl with the friendly smile was still sitting there reading her magazine.

"Uh.. what happened?" I asked her.

"Oh, Fred and George were trying to leave, and Harry wasn't paying attention to them. He was surrounded by Nargels, So I transfigured them into monkeys so they wouldn't be able to cause trouble, and so Harry would have some fun." She answered.

"But, that's a really advanced spell! Like seventh year transfiguration! How did you manage it?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Oh, it was quite easy really," she started to explain; "I just had to ask the Snorkels for help. They are great at transfiguration. I learned the spell from them. I could teach you if you would like." She added in a dreamy far-away voice.

"I would love that. My name is Hermione, by the way. And this is Ronald."

"I know who you are. Everyone knows the golden trio. Plus, I live just over the hill from the Weasleys, I grew up playing with them. I'm Luna Lovegood. Its nice to formally meet you."

"Likewise. Do you think you could ask the Snorkels how to change the boys back? I don't think Professor McGonagall would be too pleased if she had three monkeys instead of students."

"Oh, that's easy. You just need to use the _Finite Incantantum_ charm." She smiled and returned to her magazine for the rest of the trip.

After I changed the boys back, Fred came and sat by me while George, Harry and Ron sat by the window playing exploding snap.

"So, 'Mione.. Any thoughts on who the new defense teacher is going to be?" Fred asked.

"Who knows. With the track record we've had, we might just end up with a troll! Or a toad." I smirked.

"Oi! My jokes are rubbing off on you!"

"Who says I wasn't always this funny, hmm? I could just hide my humor well."

"Well, we all know that's true. I mean, how else could you deal with all the shit you, Harry and Ronnie-kins have gotten into?"

"Humor, cleverness, and a whole lot of luck."

"Well, I'm quite glad you have had so much luck." He mumbled and blushed.

"Me too," I smirked, "Are you wearing make-up? Oh, no. your just blushing really bad!" I laughed.

"'Mione."

"Yes Fred?"

"You might want to run."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to get you."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"And what is it you're going to do _if_ you catch me?"

"Tickle the bloody hell out of you."

_Shit._

"Not gonna happen." I stuck my tongue out at him and luckily we had just reached Hogsmeade station, so I grabbed Harry's hand and ran out of the compartment searching for a carriage.

We ran until Harry stopped suddenly. I was still holding his hand, and so I was forcibly yanked to a stop.

"What the Hell? The point of running away from being tickled, Harry, is to run as far and as fast as possible." I said, as I looked around for Fred.

"Hermione, what is that?" Harry asked pointing infront of the Carriages.

"There's nothing there, Harry. They are pulling themselves like they do every year."

"No. They're not. Theirs horse like creatures pulling the carriages. They are black, look like horse skeletons, and have massive freaking wings. How can you not see them?" He said and asked with a growing panic in his voice.

"They are Thestrals. Only those of us who have seen death can see them Harry. Don't worry; you're just as sane as I am." Luna said as she walked up to us. "After the tournament last year, you can see them."

"Why couldn't I see them before, then? Last year wasn't the first time I'd seen death. My parents were killed in front of me.." Harry said, as it looked like he patted thin air.

"You have to be able to comprehend what has happened for you to be able to see them." She said in her dreamy, musical voice.

"Oh."

"We should probably go. Fred was pretty close after me, and he's going to catch you sooner or later, Hermione. If we go now, He wont be able to catch you before we get into the Great Hall."

"Good point! Quick, Harry, Get in the carriage and let's get up to the school before Fred." I said as I climbed into the carriage.


End file.
